Synopsis Page
FSS: * Frantic Standing is a DnD campaign made into a story, focusing on adventures and character interaction as a rotating party of characters goes on their quests for survival, glory, and to defeat the BBEG. * The party orbits around a character named Key (temp name) who is believed to be capable of opening the door to the stairway to heaven to reunite Dankind with their God, who has been silent for 50 years. * They must go on many journeys to fulfill this, and will regularly gain and lose companions in the party. Some of their stories will end, or branch, and be re-intersected. General Plot Summary: * Key must survive a series of attacks from strange cultists and low level demons. * The Kingmage rescues Key and party and brings them to the king, a demigod son of God. * Key is unable to open the door to heaven. They begin a quest to find an artifact that may help. * Along the way they are harried by a crazy and powerful magic entity known as THE MAN, THE WIZARD. * He kidnaps a significant party member, who then must escape his dimensional MC Escher realm. * The artifact is returned, but it fails to open the door. The party goes through a 3-year timeskip as Kingmage does "research." * The kidnapped party member returns, way older than they should be, with the knowledge of how to open the gate to heaven. They are now THE WOMAN, THE WIZARD. Half as powerful, half as crazy. * They need to build a device, so the party splits up to retrieve different parts. The artifact they already had was the most important part. * They then take the device to a location of dimensional significance and massively drain it to charge the device. * Along the way back to the throne, THE MAN, THE WIZARD, reveals his BBEG plan. * He plans to use Key to open the gate to hell, kill Satan and absorb his power, use that power to open the gate to heaven, kill God and absorb his power, and become THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND. * He kidnaps Key, and starts heading towards the gate to hell. The party (now including demigod king) decides to try and stop him. (The device can open the gate without Key, due to the first artifact). * The party finds Satan unharmed and unaware of TM, TW's plan. Most of the party wants to stay to defend Satan and hell from TM, TW's inevitable attack. * King Jesus and Angel Mage have had other plans all along. They lock everyone else out, and try to kill Satan 2v1 to absorb his power before TM, TW can. * (Undecided who should win, Satan or the holy duo), but after the battle, TM, TW appears and kills the winner in their weakened state, absorbing their energy. * Angel Mage manages to escape (with what's left of him) back to heaven, to warn God. Finds heaven in a near ruined state. * Thanks to a successful plot by Satan, God had been dying all these 50 years, and every day an Angel sacrificed themselves just to keep him alive, let alone able to communicate between heaven and earth. * Angel Mage spends the last of his life to summon the party to heaven, knowing that TM, TW would arrive shortly after. * TM, TW is disappointed to find that there was so little left to God and heaven, lamenting that he wouldn't gain as much power as he needed. * TM, TW reveals that Key is a creation of his, an altered clone of himself, engineered to be a magical battery that just spent 20 years charging, but ended up not needing him anyways. * He made Key very very well, and at this point he's stored enough energy to match him, but with none of the ability to use it, so he'll kill and absorb Key after doing so with God to get to the levels he needed. * God summons all of the angels in heaven and voltrons with them to stand a fighting chance, but still loses. * TM, TW succeeds in killing God and absorbing his power, and then succeeds in killing Key and absorbing his power, transforming into TM, TM, TL. * He uses his new power to kill (or banish? might need to return to normal) every single remaining angel (many were left stranded on earth) and demon instantaneously. * Monologues that Dankind is free to conquer and spread throughout all 3 realms, so long as they pay tribute to him. * Monologues that he's going to start traveling to other dimensions and killing their gods, and becoming an all consuming engine of cosmic destruction, until everything is assimilated, even eventually coming back for Dankind. * Still half-conscious inside of TM, TM, TL, Key sacrifices himself to blow them both up using the 20 years of energy. * (Everything goes back to normal with him dying?) * Instead of being truly killed, Key (and presumably TM, TW) is thrown to a new dimension, leaving room for a sequel. * Reflecting on all the events of the series (flashback credit roll), Key near mindlessly zombie wanders about the cold, forested countryside, until he's hit in the head by some unknown person, knocking him unconscious. * "Hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." * END